Wolfstar
by B.Black
Summary: What will Remus do when he sees his ex-lover for only the second time in fourteen years. Slash RL/SB


Disclaimer-I do not own any HP characters they are property of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
A warning this is slash if you don't like it click the back button now.  
  
Remus looked at the clock on the shelf. Sirius was late; he didn't know why he had expected him to be early. Supposed he thought Azkaban might have drilled some punctuality into him, apparently he was wrong. Dumbledore had told Remus that Sirius would be staying with him for a while, not asked, told. He wasn't bothered by that however, he was more worried by Sirius himself. He had spent fourteen years trying to get over him, trying to forget how he made him feel. He had thought he had managed, until he saw him again, it was only once, wasn't even more than a couple of hours but it proved to Remus that he wasn't over Sirius Black.  
  
The minutes ticked by, he sat down and turned the television on by it. In the space of twenty-four hours he had lost everyone he held dear- his two best friends and his lover. He was never sure if he had ever believed that Sirius was guilty, it had never seemed in character, he supposed long years sitting alone in his flat might have brainwashed him, he hadn't wanted it to be true.  
  
He was distracted by a scratching noise at the front door. He got up and opened it, a large black shaggy dog sat on the mat, it barked and walked past him. Remus shut the door and turned around.  
  
"What time do you call this, Sirius?"  
  
"I'd have thought you could have at least learned to tell the time by now, you were supposed to be intelligent." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny." Remus replied the tone of his voice showing clearly that that he thought the opposite.  
  
"I'm sorry I got held up."  
  
Sirius walked into the living room and sat on one of the armchairs, Remus followed. He paused and studied Sirius's face. How could he still look so goddam handsome despite looking so terrible. His face was far gaunter than it had used to be and his hair, which he had always kept looking so neat, was matted and untidy. His once brilliant blue eyes were sunken in and had lost the sparkle they had once had. Yet despite all this he still looked amazing. This was going to be harder than Remus had thought it would be.  
  
"Sirius you look terrible," Remus said, well it was partly the truth. To anyone else he would. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up, you know have a shave, wash your hair."  
  
"Well aren't you the ego booster. Fine I'll clean myself up." He turned to walk out the room.  
  
"Sirius," Remus called, Sirius stopped and turned round, "I left some clothes of mine for you to wear, they should fit."  
  
"Okay thanks." He left the room. Remus sunk onto a seat. How could Sirius keep so calm, it was as though nothing had ever happened between them? Had he completely forgotten the six-year relationship? From when they had been sixteen to Azkaban. He heard the shower turn on. Did Sirius still love him; heck did he still love Sirius? The answer to that was clear, yes he did. But they could never be an item again; too much had happened, too much had changed. He ran his hands through his light brown, grey flecked hair.  
  
About an hour later Sirius resurfaced from the bathroom. Remus felt his heart stop as he walked in, he's hair was neat and a lot shorter than it had been and his face was covered in the same stubble that had covered his face fourteen years ago. He looked virtually like he had prior to Azkaban with the exception of eyes and gaunt face. Oh and the much thinner figure.  
"Look better now?" Sirius said.  
  
"Er, yeah, a lot better."  
  
Sirius walked over and sat next to his friend. They sat in silence for about five minutes, neither one knowing what to say. It was Remus who broke the silence.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, "Better from seeing you."  
  
"Sirius we need to talk." Remus said, he had to get it clear in his head what was happening between the two of them.  
  
"I know," Sirius said, he paused, "A lots changed hasn't it."  
  
"Yep," Remus said simply, "We're not the people we were fourteen years ago."  
  
"Remus," Sirius interrupted him, "We can't both have changed that much." Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay well Azkaban might have changed me a bit but."  
  
"We can't just go back to how things were before."  
  
"What, why not?" Sirius said, the conversation clearly not going the way he had wanted it to.  
  
"Too much has changed. It wouldn't work."  
  
"Yes it would." Sirius moved closer to Remus and lifted his face up to look into his. "We'd make it."  
  
Remus pulled away from him, "Sirius we haven't seen each other for years and I thought you were a mass murderer. You were convinced that I was a spy. How can things go back to how they were?"  
  
"I thought we'd forgiven each other for that."  
  
"We did but it still changes everything."  
Sirius didn't say anything, and then he looked Remus in the eyes.  
  
"Fine then, tell me you don't love me." Remus looked startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you can tell me to my face that you don't love me then I'll never bring it up ever again."  
  
"Sirius I never said." Remus started before being interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I can't Sirius."  
  
"So why can't we be together."  
  
"It wouldn't work."  
  
"Yes it would Remus. I love you and I can't think of living without you."  
  
"Sirius please." Remus pleaded, "Don't make it more difficult than it already is."  
Sirius leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was only a quick peck but it fuelled something more.  
  
"I love you Remus, I've never stopped loving you." This time it was Remus who kissed Sirius. He met Sirius's lips with his own. Sirius's lips parted to allow him full access, his own tongue moving to touch Remus's. The kiss grew more passionate and Sirius shifted his position so Remus was lying on top of him. Sirius's hands started sliding up Remus's shirt, undoing buttons as he went. He could think of nothing but him as the kiss progressed.  
  
They finally broke for air. Remus's shirt was undone and Sirius reached up and slid it off his shoulders. Remus looked into Sirius's eyes.  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But."  
  
Sirius interrupted him. "Shut up and kiss me." So he did.  
  
This time it was Remus who started work at Sirius's T-shirt within seconds it was on floor, soon joined by two pairs of socks. Sirius's hands started work at Remus's trousers; Remus soon assisted him in the task. It only took seconds before the pair were both naked other than their boxers. Sirius acknowledged the growing bulge in Remus's. He changed position so he was now on top of Remus.  
  
"Want some help with that." Before Remus could answer, Sirius had slid down his body and yanked off the boxers. He touched the soft velvety flesh that greeted him causing Remus to shudder and groan. He stroked it again and then leaned in and kissed it. His mouth had engulfed the cock before Remus could even acknowledge what was happening.  
  
"Ahh, Sirius that feels so." He stopped his voice groaning in pleasure. He stroked the black hair that was Sirius head. Sirius's didn't stop for a second. His tongue caressed every inch he could find. His hands moved to Remus's arse-, which he squeezed.  
  
"Sirius-oh my god." Remus was finding it hard to string together a sentence. He climaxed very noisily a few seconds later. Sirius took all of it, before sliding back up Remus's chest. He kissed him again, Remus broke the kiss.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Sirius said shocked.  
  
"I love you." Remus said simply.  
  
"I know and haven't we already been through this."  
  
"Well yeah, but." He stopped, the pair of them just lay there for what felt like hours, but was actually only about half an hour. It was Remus who broke the silence. "How do you feel about coming to bed now?"  
  
Sirius looked at him and smiled. "I think that sounds like a very good idea, Mr Moony."  
  
Okay that was my first slash story and actually my first R story as well. Please review, because it does help. 


End file.
